Okami The Red Wolf
by MonkeyPaw12
Summary: After being driven out of her home by hunters, Okami, a wolf, is left to fend for herself. Strangely, another wolf is helping her willingly, even though they have never met. They may end up journeying a great distance together, or die trying. (remake of my original Okami, The Red Wolf)


**A/N: Please note, this is a remake of the original story I wrote. I had re-read it a while back and noticed it wasn't very good :P I also want to make some plot twists, so here you go! Hopefully this is much better!**

* * *

Okami, The Red Wolf

-Prologue-

The moon was high in the sky, but the clouds didn't move. The air was unnaturally still, and the leaves of the trees didn't move. No creatures were in sight, except for the sleeping shapes of a pack of wolves. Little did they know of the small smoke that drifted over head. There was no fire to the forest, but over the hill and in a dip, hunters and their dogs were burning something out of their home.

The sleeping wolves were ignoring the howls and angry snarls of the dogs, knowing it was not their business. Even though some of them were curious, they did not move from their small camp-for-the-night. A few of the wolves jumped when a howl broke through the silence of the night. It was a signal of some sort, as it had no pain indicated in it. The wolf on watch was wide-eyed, and had his muscles bunched as if an enemy would leap out at any moment.

A grunt made the wolves turn to their alpha, who just gave a signal for them to ignore it, knowing it was far away. The pups gave small squeals of hunger, which their mothers hushed with a silent bark. A distant light told them of a domed city nearby, yet they didn't dare go near. The wolves went back to their sleep as the moon continued to shine brightly.

Down to the dip in the hill, where the hunters continued to set fire to a hole, dogs began to dig a hole in the side, trying to get into a den. Inside, two wolves, father and daughter, huddled near the back of their home. The daughter, the age of sixteen, gazed at her father with purple eyes, "what are we going to do? We can't escape!"

The older wolf looked down, "hush, we'll find a way. Don't you worry, I won't let them harm you if it kills me..." he looked away as if trying to think of a way out.

He knew his daughter wasn't an ordinary wolf, as no wolf has purple eyes. _She must have a greater future... I have to make sure she lives to see it... But how..._ Through the thick smoke, he _knew_ he had caught the faintest scent of wolf._ But it's them... They wouldn't help if I begged... Unless one of the younger wolves... That's right! The younger wolves probably don't know about our rivalries... It's worth the risk if it means she lives..._

He looked down at his daughter, and gave a smile, "my girl, will you promise me something?"

She turned her head to him, "what?"

"Promise me you'll never give up on anything."

Confused, she nodded, "o-of course, why?"

"Listen to me, and stay here until you get the chance to run out. And run until you get to the city."

"The city? You said that dump is no place for a wolf!"

"It is, but it's your only chance!"

She flinched, "_my_? What about you?" she obviously had a lump in her throat, as her voice was a bit edgy.

He paused, "I'm going to give you a head-start..." he began to think for a quick second before replying, "I'm pretty sure someone will be there to help you." _Maybe after I die, those wolves could find her... They can't turn down a helpless wolf._

"H-How do you know?" the smoke was beginning to make them cough.

"You're just going to have to trust me, now-" he turned to the burning entrance of their home, "I'm going to run out, and distract the dogs so you can make a run for it."

She nodded slowly, and he gave a smile, "I'll always be with you, just remember that." she smiled back, sadly, "here I go, wait till you hear my howl!"

He quickly jumped through the flames, and gave a snarl to the dogs who were still trying to dig into the den. They turned to him, drool dripping from their jaws. "Come and get me you mangy mutts!" He turned tail and began running the opposite direction from the city half a mile away. He quickly gave a loud howl, and prayed the hunters wouldn't shoot his daughter before she even had the chance to run.

Suddenly, the smoke was beginning to bother his lungs, and he was slowing down as he continued to cough. He turned his head through squinted eyes to see the dogs gaining on him._ Damn... Maybe I won't make it out after all..._ He growled and turned around to face them, "I'm not going down without a fight!"

One of the dogs began to lick his jaws, "more fun ripping you to shreds for us then!"

He narrowed his eyes, and leaped at the dogs. A loud yelp filled the air as the dogs took him down, and a cold silence followed.

One of the wolves had woke from the yelp not too far away. He turned to his friends to see that they were alright, and went back to his sleep. It was going to be a very long night in unknown territory. Soon, a dream came to the wolf, and he was sitting at the base of the forest._ Where am I?_ He began to look around curiously.

Suddenly, a brownish-red pelted wolf began to walk towards him. He stood up, and bared his teeth, "who are you? What do you want?"

He suddenly noticed the pelt of this wolf was practically see-through._ 'The hell?_ The wolf stopped in front of him, and looked as if he had gone through all of hell, "I need you to do something for me..."

He narrowed his eyes, "that depends what it is." _Am I dreaming?_

The transparent wolf sighed, "Watch over her. Watch over the wolf with the purple gaze, don't let her die."

"But wolves don't have purple eyes!" _definitely dreaming._

A small hint of amusement glinted in the wolf's eye, "that will make it much easier for you to find her."

"Why do you want _me_ to watch over some random wolf I don't even know?" He felt strange, as though he weren't dreaming.

The wolf's gaze became stern, "because I no longer can, and no other wolf would care for her."

He raised a brow, "why can't you ask some other wolf? I'm a bit busy moving with my pack."

The other wolf began to fade, "you're her only hope... She'll die without your help." After a moment, he was completely gone, and the wolf had re-awoken.

_What the hell was that all about?_ He sat up a bit, and stretched. It was still dark outside, and most of his pack-mates were still asleep._ Was that _really_ a dream?_ It had felt real._ But wolves don't have purple eyes..._ Something inside him told him the dream meant something. Giving a sigh, he stood up._ I have to see if there really is something out there..._ He then thought back to the strange howls and yelps from earlier that night._ Maybe that has something to do with it!_

He padded over the sleeping bodies until he came to a larger wolf. Hesitating, he wondered if it was a good idea to wake the Alpha. Shrugging it off, he nudged him with a paw, and waited until his alpha was sitting up.

"What is it you want?" there was a hint of annoyance in his voice.

He didn't flinch when he said, "I need to go check something out, you guys can go ahead without me if I'm not back. But I'll be back at some point... So if I'm gone for a while and happen to come back, don't be too shocked."

The alpha narrowed his eyes, but didn't ask what it was he wanted to check, "fine, but we are not to blame if you're killed out there alone."

He gave a nod, and began to trot outside of their small camp spot. After a few feet from his pack, he broke into a run towards the city. Something told him what ever it was he was looking for was there._ God I hope there _is_ something here, or this would have been a waste!_ Suddenly, as he closed in near the city, a lot of barking and snarling was getting louder, and there was a small scent of both blood and wolf in the air._ Maybe my dream meant something after all... I better help who ever is being chased!_

To be continued...

* * *

**A/N: Sorry! That's all for this prologue/chapter! Hope you enjoyed, will be working on the next one as soon as I can!**


End file.
